Breaking the rules, just so to avoid pain
by Rosary Blacu
Summary: ¿Cómo se evita el dolor? Rompiendo reglas las más absurdas y respetando la principal; la que ella te dijo en la primera cita: "evitando el dolor". Reto. Para Maia y Hizz.


**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer.

**Claim: **Charlie/Renée.

**Summary:** ¿Cómo se evita el dolor? Rompiendo reglas (las más absurdas) y respetando la principal; la que ella te dijo en la primera cita: "evitando el dolor". Reto. Para Maia y Hizz.

**Advertencias: **Leve cítricos.

**Notas: **Para el Reto: Palabras para el recuerdo, del Foro del LOL, usando la palabra: reglas. Dedicado a Maia (por ayudarme) y a Hizz (para que siga aumentando su cuenta de Charlie/Renée)

* * *

**Break the rules, just so to avoid pain**

* * *

**I**

"Espiar siempre trae consecuencias", solía decir su madre. Pero a sus dieciséis años y un cuerpo lleno de hormonas adolescentes, husmear los movimientos de la profesora de arte, era simplemente estar en el séptimo cielo.

No es porque fuera rubia, ni mucho menos por los impactantes ojos verdes, quizás por el sutil acento francés o los trajes entallados de color gris; mas algo debería tener esa mujer de veinticinco años que lo hacía sonrojarse, tartamudear y perder clases (en especial de aritmética)

La mira sonriendo como bobo, percatándose que es la mano izquierda la que arregla sus dorados cabellos mientras observa el cuadro de una alumna, le sonríe y él se percata del atardecer, de la hipnotizante combinación de naranja con celeste (e inconscientemente por un momento deja de fijarse en su maestra).

Mas cuando la maestra inicia la marcha hacia su puesto él fija su mirada en su pequeña cintura, recorriendo sus proporcionadas caderas y las blanquecinas piernas; sin llegar a percatarse de la mirada azul penetrante que lo analiza… sin saber que ella sabe que siempre a las 10:30 de todos los miércoles él estará allí presente.

**II**

"No robarás" expresa el séptimo mandamiento pero a él poco le importa lo que diga dios y la sociedad, por eso entra a hurtadillas al salón para luego dirigirse al gran bolso color vino empezando a rebuscar mientras aspira el suave olor a jazmines, hasta que encuentra el pañuelo (perfectamente doblado y de un blanco puro)

Lo observa pasando la yema de sus dedos, sintiendo su textura, sonriendo como niño que recibe un dulce y suspira, ella sólo niega dándole algo de movimiento a sus cabellos preguntándose si debería delatarlo o no.

**III**

"Los encuentros deben ser planificados", soltaba su padre cada vez que llegaba del trabajo, él sólo lo escuchaba mientras comía del cuenco de cereales.

Sus pasos son sigilosos, lentos y pausados – como un ladrón (cosa que acaba de hacer hace pocos segundos) – sus sentidos están alerta y su vista fija en un punto "la salida", mas de pronto la respiración entrecortada y los pasos rápidos pero a la vez livianos irrumpieron el pasillo…

… y la pequeña mano toma la suya – siente el calor que proporciona está y puede jurar que el barniz de uñas es de un tono chillón –, de pronto las manos lo empujan y el polvillo entra por sus fosas nasales, se encuentra en el almacén de mapas.

El frío se aloja en la parte baja de su espalda al sentir el pequeño dedo en su boca y el _"cállate"_ que ella ha soltado, sin pensarlo baja su mirada, la analiza: cabellos café, piel blanca y suave, labios rosados e inesperados ojos azules (un ángel se dice).

"_¿Cómo te llamas?" _susurra, y puedes sentir la mirada penetrante escrutándolo.

"_Renée, voy a la clase de la señorita Tania Leottau"_ sabes que ella te ha visto espiando a la profesora, su mirada te lo dice y el pañuelo cae de tus manos.

Desde ese día él comenzó a espiar las clases de arte por Renée Higginbotham, desde ese día la señorita Tania Leottau quedó en el baúl de los recuerdos.

**IV**

"¿Quieres salir conmigo?", es la forma clásica de invitar a salir (y casi siempre lo dicen los chicos) pero él que lleva tres semanas sin decírselo, sólo conformándose con conversaciones en los recreos.

Mas él siente que hoy es el día, que debe hacerlo. Pero no puede, y eso se lo dicen los cuarenta y cinco minutos que lleva en la puerta de los Higginbotham dando vueltas con el ramo de lirios en las manos y el: _"Renée, ¿quieres salir conmigo?"_ en su cabeza rebotando al igual que las gotas de lluvia que han empezado a caer.

"_Pasa" _suena entrecortado y nervioso, él sólo se puede poner a pensar que es un cobarde y que Renée es jodidamente sexy cuando la camisa a cuadros es mojada por la lluvia.

"_Lo siento" _no quiso decirlo pero las palabras simplemente atraparon su boca y la sonrisa ilumino el pálido rostro.

Los segundos pasan y el suave _"no pensé que no fueras capaz de invitarme a salir, Charlie Swan"_ no suena a reproche pero el rubor sube por sus mejillas.

Esa podía decirse que fue su primera cita bajo una atmosfera de lluvia, ropas mojadas, películas antiguas y comida chatarra.

**V**

"Prohibido besarse en los armarios de la escuela", reza la regla número cincuenta dos del reglamento de la escuela, mas cuando por escaparse del profesor Spencer han corrido tomados de la mano por media escuela y el armario es el único escondite, no piensan sólo entran.

El espacio es pequeño y la humedad se siente. La posición es incomoda y el aliento de Renée choca tus labios, sólo puedes tragar saliva y pensar que ella no debería tener esa mirada azul infinito tan penetrante y mágica.

Lo esperado por ambos se da (no sin antes chocar suavemente sus cabezas y que las risas de Renée tintineen por el ambiente y él piense que arruino el momento), y ella sea la primera en reaccionar y besarlo lenta, tanteando el terreno y buscando encajar, sintiendo manos sudadas y nerviosismo en los labios (sintiendo que los besos se llenan de sal y azúcar)

**VI**

"No cometas adulterio antes del matrimonio", aconsejaba su abuela a su prima Sophie cuando él contaba con cinco años, pero sentir al sentir la calidez de sus manos recorriendo su pecho mientras la respiración se les acelera, sólo le hace pensar que el pecado es la meta más tentadora de este mundo.

Simplemente olvida y manda todo a la mierda al sentir como ella cruza sus piernas y choca – aún sobre las ropas – sus caderas, y jadea muy cerca de su oído mientras los cabellos son alborotados y las manos cobran vida propia explorando nuevos e insospechados lugares donde no sólo se acaricia… sino también se lame, muerde y besa.

Mas pecar constantemente trae consecuencias, esas que duran nueve meses y una propuesta inesperada en las playas de La Push; completando parte de su historia en una rústica iglesia donde ella lleva lirios y un vestido blanco, donde él usa el sastre – algo grande y usado – de su padre.

**VII**

"Tendré hijos a los treinta", siempre le contestaba él a Josh, pero cuando el grito de Renée retumba por toda la casa, él no puede evitar sentir ansias y nerviosismo (y quizás millones de sentimientos mezclado con un ¡ya llega!)

Haz fumado, cosa que no repetías desde hace varios meses y simplemente no puedes evitarlo, escuchas los gritos de Renée mientras la inquietud vuelve cada vez que sale una enfermera – sin noticias – y las ansias vuelven persistiendo.

Catorce horas después, en donde sólo pudiste ver a tu esposa segundos, sale el doctor sonriendo y el: "tiene una niña" se clava en tu mente, tu corazón palpita.

Sabes que tener un hijo – en este caso hija (tú Bella) – antes de los treinta fue el mejor regalo del cielo (quizás el único entre la tormenta que comenzaba)

**VIII**

"Prevents pain o evita el dolor", había dicho ella en su primera cita mas tu en ese instante no le diste la importancia debida y sólo te dedicaste a admirarla – sin saber que seria tu más grande error – contestando con un leve sí.

Mas ahora te preguntas, ¿cómo se evita el dolor?, y sabes que la voz de Renée contestaría: con menos horas de trabajo, con caricias bajo la mesa, con besos inesperados, con la sinrazón, con locuras de adolescente, con noches de pasión desenfrenada, con una ciudad más cálida…

… pero principalmente rompiendo las reglas (las más absurdas) y respetando la principal; la que ella te dijo en la primera cita: "evitando el dolor", porque tú sabes que cumpliendo con esa regla ella no seria una muñeca rota en Arizona ni tu un pobre desdichado en Forks (aquel Jefe de Policía que sólo se conforma con pizzas frías y licor barato).


End file.
